"Sponged Together"
"Sponged Together" is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants (TV show). It is about 8 different "SpongeBob SquarePants" characters living in the same house together in front of a million cameras, catching their every move. The characters here are: "SpongeBob SquarePants", "Patrick Star", "Plankton", "Mr. Krabs", "Sandy", "Ms, Puff", "Karen", and "Squidward". One interesting thing about the show is that it is more racy than "SpongeBob SquarePants (TV show)", and is not completely geared towards kids. Stephen Hillenburg works on the show since he made the original "SpongeBob" show more enjoyable to adults. The show has been mistakenly canceled once, for the producers called the wrong number and some stranger told them they were canceled. Then it was officially canceled after 12 seasons. However, due to high ratings for reruns, fan mail, and a huge raise in DVD sales, the show was picked up for 16 test episodes for a 13th season to see if the show could still continue. That season it gained excellent new writers. Near the end of the season, it was picked up for 22 additional episodes for a 14th season. Season 15 and 16 were ordered near the end of season 14 both with an order of 10 episodes. Originally, 20 were ordered for season 15, but the producers claimed it was better to start ordering smaller amounts of episodes per season. They set it at 10 episodes per season starting with season 15. The same thing was previously done with seasons 10-11. Season 15 did well in the ratings, and gave the show its 200th episode, which the producers claim was: "One of the funniest yet hardest episodes to produce to date". The 200th episode is one of the most viewed episodes of "Sponged Together" to date. Nick@Night decided to go ahead and have a 17th and 18th season ordered once season 16 began. Recently in an interview, the creator claimed that "Nick@Night has informed us that they will allow the show to go up to 20 seasons as long as the ratings do well, then they will decide the future of 'Sponged Together' based on how (if they order it) season 20 does". THESE EPISODES AIR OUT OF PROD. ORDER I have been having some troubles with people changing the Prod. code, these episodes are not supposed to air in order!! You think that was a mistake?!?! Please stop!!!! Thank you. Season 1 (2009-2010/7 Episodes) This season had 8 episodes ordered, but one episode was held back due to racy content, so the episode count this season was 7. Season 2 (2010/15 Episodes) The second season of "Sponged Together" had 14 episodes ordered, along with the held back episode from season one, it had 15 episodes. Season 3 (2011/14 Episodes) This season had 14 episodes ordered and aired. Season 4 (2012/14 Episodes) This season had 14 episodes, once again, ordered, but, one episode was pulled due to quite racy content, and was replaced with a season 5 episode, which is to be announced. Season 5 (2013/14 Episodes) This season, once again, had 14 episodes ordered, however since episode 502 aired last season, and there still were some troubles with episode 409, season 6 was ordered and 602 would be filling in the vacant spot. One difference this season, though, was that the show was getting pretty expensive, mainly animation-wise, so it switched to a different form of animation (flash animation, but very good flash animation) so the show could continue without problems. Season 6 (2014/14 Episodes) This season had 14 episodes ordered, however, episode 602 aired last season, BUT, the network FINALLY decided to air episode 409, so it had a 14 episode count. By the way, Squidward left the house at the end of last season, so he is not here. Season 7 (2015/14 Episodes) This season had 14 episodes ordered/aired. This season, once again, every episode aired in production order. Season 8 (2016/14 Episodes) Season 8 had 14 episodes ordered/aired. It was also announced that this would be the final season of "Sponged Together". Reasons for cancellation are unknown, but it had a great run. This season would also bring the series up to its 100 episode mark. The "Sponged Together" Movie: The Movie!! Visit Here: The "Sponged Together" Movie: The Movie!! Season 9 (2018/26 Episodes) Unexpectedly, "Sponged Together" was picked up for a 26 episode 9th season!! The writers were sure, and were even TOLD that season 8 was its last, but apparently, they changed their minds. This season is expected to begin after the movie has come to a finish. Season 10 (2019/10 Episodes) After the first four episodes in season 9 got really high ratings, a tenth season was picked up. 10 episodes were ordered. This season will run from January 30, 2019-December 4, 2019. This season will also celebrate 10 years of "Sponged Together". In order to celebrate, Nick@Night is going to show a marathon of the top 10 episodes of the series, which will lead up to the ten-year celebration episode. The ten-year celebration episode will be the season finale. Also, on N@N, they will be showing a special about the history of "Sponged Together". Season 11 (2020/10 Episodes) After the airing of the episode: "The Rise & Decline Of Bubble Buddy" killing in the ratings, Season 11 was announced. Again, 10 episodes were ordered. This season will air from January 22, to June 10 of 2020. Season 12 (2020/6 Episodes) After the first few episodes in season 11 not doing so well in the ratings, and viewers complaining that the storys seemed to become too repetitive, Nick @ Night decided to end its partnership with "Sponged Together", and canceled it. However, in order to give it a proper ending, they ordered 6 final episodes for a twelfth and final season. These 6 episodes will air from October 28, 2020-December 2, 2020. Season 13 (2022/16 Episodes) "Sponged Together" seemed to gather more interest after it was actually canceled, and fans did not want the series to be canceled after all. So, Nick@Night debated this for a while, but then decided, give the fans what they want. So 16 episodes for Season 13 were ordered to commence in 2022. It will run from January 5, 2022-August 3, 2022. Season 14 (2023/22 episodes) Season 14 was announced fairly close to the end of season 13, with the episodes in season 13 getting steady ratings through-out. This season, Squidward will officially be in the series from here on, replacing Larry. This season will air from January 25, 2023-December 27, 2023 . Season 15 (2024/10 episodes) 10 episodes were picked up for season 15. This season will run from January 24, 2024 til June 26, 2024. Season 16 (2025/10 episodes) Along with season 15, Nick@Night went ahead and ordered a 16th season of 10 episodes. The airdates rule is: *5 episodes air from January 29-February 26 *Then the rest air from July 30, 2025-August 27, 2025. RULES Believe it or not, this show is gonna have some rules. #No crossover characters, please. #The show must always be shown on a Wednesday, so you might wanna search "Calender for" whatever year the show is in on google. #If you want to add a character, please run it by me first, and I'll see what I can do. Workers Please add your name if you would like a job on the series. Deetfeet: Creator, Executive Producer, Head Writer (Season 1 - Present) SuperSaiyanKirby: Executive Producer, Writer (Seasons 2 - 3, 5 - 6, 8 - 9, 12 - Present) SpongeWriter123: Writer, Executive Producer (Season 13 - Present) Phineasandferbfan2010: Storyboard Artist (Season 13 - Present) William Leonard: Writer, Storyboard Artist, Executive Producer (Season 13 - Present) Singingpoodles: Writer (Season 13 - Present) Etenitey the Hedgehog: Writer (Season 14 - Present) MissAppear869: Writer (Season 14 - Present) Quickster968: Writer (Season 14 - Present) '''Angel Sponge x Anime Squirrel.com: '''Writer (Season 15-16), Storyboard Artist (Season 15-16) Trivia *This show has the highest average ratings in the history of Nick@Night and Nickelodeon *The show has been mistakenly canceled once, and officially canceled once, and then un-canceled. *The show currently has 174 episodes and 13 seasons to its name. Category:Spin-Offs